


Shadows: Guide to ShadowsVerse

by bubbleteacups



Series: ShadowsVerse [3]
Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:51:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbleteacups/pseuds/bubbleteacups
Summary: Hello! This is the guide and character profiles fromShadows universe. Map unlocks, concept drawings, excerpts, references and basically a lot of word vomit will be here. If you have questions or suggestions that you want me to elaborate on, they will also be posted here! Warning: If you're not caught up with any of the stories, there may be spoilers in this guide.If you're interested in some behind the scenes/ideation/process videos of these graphics/sneak peeks, or just simply want to say hi, you can find me oninstagram & aff: @bubbleteacupstwitter: @bubblesnteacups





	1. Verse Stories

ShadowsVerse has 3 planned stories, and this is how they are interconnected!

[ **1\. Shadows: Demons** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372424/chapters/33181803)

****[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372424/chapters/33181803)[  
](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372424/chapters/33181803)

Demons focuses the most on the bonds formed between Seokjin and his two shadows: Jungkook and Jimin. The story also follows along Jimin's unconventional journey into becoming a royal academy trained shadow. He lives and trains at the academy in the palace grounds so a lot of the academy side cameos like Namjoon the headmaster, Yoongi the trainer shadow are going to be in Demons. 

Since Seokjin also plays a huge role in Taehyung's life and is the official right hand man of crown prince Taemin, this story catches glimpses of these characters as well.

[ **2\. Shadows: Serenity** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819252/chapters/34292348)

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819252/chapters/34292348) 

Serenity focuses on Hoseok and Taehyung. Taehyung comes from the lands far away so we get to see the way things work at the academy and the palace grounds through his eyes, a true outsider. Hoseok-Seokjin-Jihyun(Jimin's brother) as well as Taehyung-Jungkook friendship dynamics will also be dived into more here.

**3\. Shadows: Cannibalized** (to be posted)

Cannibalized focuses on crown prince Taemin and his twin Jongin. Since Jongin is one of Jimin's main duties while at the academy and Seokjin is Taemin's right hand man, these characters also pop by occasionally.

 


	2. Kingdom Map Unlocks

This chapter will be updated as more areas are unlocked and the characters travel through the verse. The landmarks and areas are not drawn to scale, it is just for illustration purposes to display the whereabouts and their relative positions with each other.

 

                                           

                                           

**General Info and Environment**

The environment divisions in the alternate universe where these stories take place are a lot more dense than they are on earth. For example, we have tropical parts of the world vs north pole where the weather, floral and fauna, environment and natural disasters are completely different but they are also far apart for land travel. In this AU however, there are clear and fast divides between areas, trees that can be found in one area may not be present a few yards into the next. Furthermore, the particles that make up the air in each area are so dense that even the sky, air, dust resemble hues of that colour. Upon birth with the least immune system in place, babies up to two years are intensely affected by this phenomenon. Though anomalies exist, people's skin, hair, eye colours generally take after the colours of the area they had spent their early years in. 

 

**Major Areas**

**Blazing Dunes**

The desert surrounding and protecting the Kingdom. Most shadows are from these lands. The further it gets to the sea and palace grounds, the villages are poorer and have less resources. There are also bare lands in between villages and sand storms in the dunes can appear suddenly and last for months. Some villages have dedicated specific trades (e.g. Tae's village has coal mines) whereas some have a combination of trades where everyone tries to barter and survive inter-village.

Living quarters here are round and small, closer to the grounds and are called sand globes. They are also grouped together to better withstand incoming sand storms. Most globes have one multipurpose room, one door and one window with a short brick-red chimney on top. Because of the harsh conditions and industry trades in the dunes, life spans are short. Most shadows trained in these lands are taught with the principle that their ultimate goal should be to end up in the highlands.

Known characters from the dunes:

  * Tae (15th village from the waters)
  * Soojin 



 

 **Sakura Fields**  

This is where most of the wealthy but non-royal society of the Kingdom live. Houses here are more elaborate and further apart with land and trees in between. Depending on the wealth of the family, houses can be several stories high with different designs and sizes. Cherry blossoms adorn these areas all year round, hence the name. Since the fields act as a wide border between the waters and the Blazing Dunes, the weather here is regulated and nice, somewhat similar to spring time on earth. There are a lot of plants and flowers all year round. 

Known characters from the fields:

  * Park family: Jihyun, Jimin (birth till his shadow initiation)
  * Seokjin



 

**Land's Edge**

Edge of the palace ground. Minor royal families and some high court officials in duty live here. Palace Study Halls for the high court families is also here. It is directly connected to the main palace through the mountains.

Known characters from the edge:

  * Hoseok



 

.....................More to come as they unlock.


	3. Year 100 Academy Reports

Every six months, Palace Grounds Shadows Academy carries out assessments for their currently enrolled shadows. The records are data collected from every training session and a recap is done by the respective platoon leader. For masters looking to claim a royal academy trained shadow, they can conveniently look at the most recent stats of shadows to decide on what they'd like. For claimed shadows, reports are sent out to their masters.

Training regime and breakdown are individually adjusted after every assessment for the claimed slaves, ensuring that their time enrolled at the academy is optimally spent on what their masters desire. Academy shadows go through a general regime with their rank mates and are expected to practice in their free time for the areas they are lacking.

Reports and records of recap are in for the year end assessments for these shadows!

* * *

 

**Jungkook**

   

_Recap Record: Conducted by Seungcheol (ID T550)_

**Seungcheol:** This is the recap assessment for Jungkook, ID 2506. I'm his platoon leader Seungcheol, ID T550. As always, you know that this recap is recorded and your master will be able to access it if he wishes to. First of all, from the look of this term's assessment, you are well on your way to completing third rank. It is a very good progress at your age. In the academy, We've only had five shadows who reach the fourth rank before they turn nine. However, your magic skills seem to be not catching on par with other areas. My question is, are you practicing enough? Is there any difficulty you are having? What is your own assessment?

**Jungkook:** I practice every day, sir. When I get home, I also always practice self producing magic, and sustaining spells. And healing spells.

**S:** But not attack spells? Jungkook, last assessment, your master said he will provide you with household shadows for you to practice them. We're near done erasing your hesitancy but you are not very good at following through with your spell, to hold it in place. I know that you have enough control to hold it, so is it just you  _choosing_ not to hold your spells once the impact is made?

**J:** N-No sir.. I do- I do practice attack spells at home but I don't want them to be hurt from my attacks-

**S:** And that's why your preservation score is also halting at 5.5. It doesn't  _matter_ what you want. At third rank you should already be able to divide who you are and what you need to be and follow through that. If you are not improving, we  _will_ allocate all your magic skill training hours to practicing attack spells and we will gather all the younglings for you to practice on, is that what you want?

**J:** No sir! I will try hard, I promise..

**S:** You know that this doesn't end with the two of us, Koo- Jungkook. Now, strength training. You are very young for a third rank but that is not an excuse. Your master has trusted you enough to be his bonded shadow. I'm personally pleased with the progress you've made this term but it is not fast enough or good enough for both your master and academy standards. You have to grow a lot stronger, faster. If your master is attacked now, you are aware that you won't be able to fend them off?

**J:** Yes sir.. Hyun- master also cooks for me a lot of times.. so I can eat big boy food to grow stronger...

**S:** That's good, Kookie. But nutrition is only part of the equation. You have to train harder too, understand? We are increasing your combat training time. If you think getting extra self training time is a problem, we can switch your academy duties to outdoor combat-related instead of at the library. Since your master graciously leaves that option for you to choose, would you like that?

**J:** Sir.., the academy duty.., may I be assigned as a mentor..? To- to Jimin-hyu-.. Jimin.

**S:** Is he the new boy? I'm afraid not, he is not in our platoon. Now what we can do, we could switch you to a mentor duty for someone in the platoon, do you want that?

**J:** No sir, may I stay at the library?

**S:** You may. However, if your combat and strength is not improving, we will switch your duty accordingly. Moving on, your intelligence score is low compared to other areas but you are reading and writing well beyond your age and improving very fast. If you continue working hard like this, I think you will get to fourth rank level very soon. Well done.

**J:** Thank you, sir.

**S:** And you scored perfect on your ownership exam. Well done, Kook. I'm sure your master will be very pleased. Not every shadow achieves that level of connection with their master, you should be very proud, and continue working hard.

**J:** Thank you sir. 

**S:** That is all from me. Do you have any questions? Concerns?

**J:** No sir, thank you. 

**S:**  You are dismissed, Jungkook.

 

* * *

 

**Taehyung**

  

_Recap Record: Conducted by Luhan (ID T430)_

**Luhan:** This is recap for Taehyung ID 12259. I'm Luhan T430. Come stand here, Taehyung. These are your assessment reports. This is your first recap at the royal academy, and all of this is being recorded and your master may access it if he wants to. Now, let's start with the most obvious. You scored exactly one percent on the ownership exam. Even the household shadows at your house who only catch glimpses of your master can score better than that. How do you not even know the basic things like when he wakes up, what type of food he likes, what drink to fetch him at night? Knowing about his  _horse_ does not help you in any way. What do you have to say for yourself?

**Taehyung:** Why do I need to know those things? There are ..many people serving him food and drinks..

**L:** We've been over this. You need to know because  _you_ are his bonded shadow,  _you_ will be the one he takes when he goes anywhere. When he goes out of town, it is up to you to arrange everything he needs, before he can ask so he is comfortable and at ease. It is your basic duty as his shadow. You should always be looking out for his wellbeing and satisfaction. For instance, how can you fill in 'bacon' for the food to serve your master for breakfast, lunch, snack, dinner and supper? Do you think this is all a joke, Taehyung? We don't want another public punishment again, do we? It is a shame and waste of time for our platoon but we can make one again if that's what you need. Answer me.

**T:** I just.. thought.. he really likes bacon...

**L:** He doesn't. His hobby is also  _not_ 'torturing and drowning slaves in the water for fun'. Even if it's true, you can't write those things about your master. You have to learn to be tactful. He is the only son of a high court official. He  _will_ enter the royal court one day. You, as his shadow, cannot be unpolished and tactless. Everything you do or say is a reflection on him, his family. This is not just about you, Taehyung. You are also weak in almost all other areas, we can hardly bring you up to speed with the hours you spend here at the academy. I'm assigning you extra training for when you are at home too. This is the booklet about your master. There are five hundred questions on it, your assignment is to fill this booklet in with the right information in the next two weeks. We already have the correct answers provided by your master and some household shadows. For the next two weeks, you must observe your master and ask others around him to learn about him. When the two weeks are up, you are getting one strike on your calves for every wrong question in front of the whole platoon. If this assignment is anything like your ownership exam, you won't have legs by the end of it, so I hope you want to keep them. 

**T:** How can I- how can I find out five hundred different answers about him in two weeks? That's impossible, I will be lucky if I find-

**L:** You're right. It's too long. I will give you ten days instead. 

**T:** But-

**L:** Eight days. We can keep going, Tae. Nod if you can finish this assignment in eight days. Good boy. Since we were on the topic of drowning, you learned very fast to not be scared of water. Well done. Your preservation score is low now but I think you will be able to improve on it. We are addressing the areas your master thinks are the most dire first; obedience and speech lessons. I know you just came from the dunes but you cannot behave and speak like that in the palace grounds, especially if you are following around one of the most affluential family members. We are increasing your hours on royal etiquette and book study. You will also spend your academy duties time in the library. Any questions?

**T:** Why is my appearance even a part of this? The house shadows scrub me every day, and they do what they want-

**L:** Ah, good question, little one. This, tucked in. This- is loose. And it is in the morning but how do you already have dirt on your nose? The next time I see you and your appearance is not pristine, I'm writing out a stroke for you, do you understand?

**T:** That's not fair! I don't-

**L:** Two strokes. Is that good? Good. You're a good boy, Tae. Or at least you have the potential to be one. Don't want to be a little troublemaker. Now, well done, this is it for your first recap, scoot along to your next training.

 

* * *

 

****Jimin** **

 

_Recap Record: Conducted by Yoongi (ID T601)_

**Yoongi:** Recap assessment for Jimin, ID 12290. Done by Yoongi T601. Everything is recorded and your potential masters may access this for their future purchase. These are your assessment records. No one will buy you with these stats. Are you magic mute, Jimin?

**Jimin:** I- I don't know..

**Y:** Are you training after hours? Are you working hard at all?

**J:** I-...

**Y:** What did you do yesterday after class dismissed?

**J:** I was cleaning stables..for punishment..

**Y:** And after dinner?

**J:** I didn't- didn't have dinner.. because punished..

**Y:** Before bed?

**J:** ...

**Y:** Jimin, if you don't work hard, things will not improve. You are already too old to be in first rank. And seeing you all ..bruised up like this, no sane master would want you. Given your ...family circumstances, academy is supposed to hold you for the time being but you  _don't_ want to be punished by everyone all the time, do you? Answer me in words, youngling. Nodding or shaking your head to your superior is rude, you must not give more reason for people to punish you.

**J:** Yes sir..

**Y:** Preservation rule number one, you must not show emotions so openly. Stop crying.

**J:** Yes sir..

**Y:** Your strength training, the same as magic skills. You need to train after hours as well. Otherwise when combat starts in the Dragon Ring, you will be mauled. You can die. You have to start getting up to speed now. Understand?

**J:** Yes sir..

**Y:** I'm assigning you as part of outdoor combat pool for the academy duty. The combat leader will assign you duties each day. Take the opportunity to get stronger, alright?

**J:** Yes sir..

**Y:** Good boy. Now, wipe your face and go back to training. You're dismissed, youngling.

 

* * *

* * *

 


End file.
